fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Xero Sakuraba
Xero is a''' Phoenix Flames Manipulation'(a Custom type of fire magic) Appearance Xero have a spikey black hair with alittle white strand of hair in front. His eye color is red.Xero wears a half open jacket, a scarf, headphones , and he wears a cloak as a cape. Xero has a baby Phoenix sitting on his shoulder. Personality Xero is pretty much a out going kid. He mostly stubborn. He basically a kid who never gives up! He rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards anyone. Xero is really hard-headed some times. Xero also a kid who cares for his comrades as a family, but even the kindest kids have another side. When it comes to fighting Xero goes all out. He constantly tries to prove his strength to others. History Xero was born into a adventurest family. His mother die during child birth. Xero loves exploring to new places with his dad Zero Sakuraba. The Sakuraba Family are made up of mages that uses a custom made magic made by Xero Grandfather Gonard Sakuraba. The Magic is called '''Phoenix Flames Manipulation'. Xero inherited the Phoenix Flames Manipulation magic at age 5, but at that same year his entire family was killed by members of a dark guild. Xero hardly escaped with out the help of the Sakuraba family pet a real live Phoenix. After that Xero wanted revenge was going slowly to darkness.. The next 3 year Xero was 8 and he was training like crazy and looking for a place to stay in when he stumble upon a egg and after those harse years Xero was kinda happy and he took care of the egg. 2 years later the egg hatch it to a baby phoenix. Xero named his pet Phoenix Burn. Because of Burn Xero was no long in rage these 2 wander around looking for a home/family untill 5 years later Xero heard about the story of Fairy Tail. It took Xero awhile but he joined Fairy Tail. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Phoenix Flames Manipulation Magic This is the type of fire magic Xero Family uses. The fire can be channel to any size or shape it also can be use for healing and for support magic like for example fire speed boost . This magic was used to help one another. It was Frounded by Xero grandfather Gonard Sakuraba and a ancient Pheonix . By Studing the Ancient Bird Gonard was able to figure out how manipulate fire like a true Phoenix. Moves Phoenix wings slash: flames shape as wings around the user arms that makes the user do multi attacks Phoenix wings X slash: a stronger version of Phoenix wings slash but instead of doing multi attacks it does a X Shape slash Phoenix flame punch(es): basically a fire punch Phoenix flame kick(s): basically a fire kick Phoenix crushing flaming Barrage:the user hands ignited with a large flame and hits their opponent with a barrage of attack Phoenix death-blow: ignited weaker opponent on fire Phoenix Crimson fireball: focus fire energy from both hands until it makes a ball and the user eats the ball and fires a large fireball. Phoenix healing flame: summons flames arround a injured person and heals them slowly Equipments Sakuraba Pills: pills made by feathers or other dna from a creature to boost up ones abilities it was made by Gonard Sakuraba 7x Phoenix pills: boost fire magic by 5% also heals alittle 2x Golden Phoenix pills: gives the Phoenix Flames Manipulation user the power of Forbidden Phoenix Flames Manipulation moves 1x White Phoenix pills: give the Phoenix Flames Manipulation user the power of the Ulitmate Phoenix Flames Manipulation (80 % death after effects wears off) 1 Dragon pills: boost fire magic by 10% Category:Character Category:Characters